Goblin In A Suit
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: A collection of 25 one-shots that focus around Haruka and Kantarou and their inability to get along- just like a married couple. Implied Kantarou/Haruka at times. Part of the 1000 Themes Challenge. COMPLETED.
1. 82 : Black

**_Author's Note:_**_ Yet again I've started another series. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. But hey, it's part of the 1000 themes. (Is shot repeatedly by Naruto fans). I promise all my fics and challenges will be completed. I plan on having the 1000 themes challenge completed before the end of the year. And then--we'll see things go from there. This segment is Tactics. It features 25 themes from the list. Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Theme: #82 - "Black"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

The earth trembles and Kantarou feels himself lose his footing. He lands hard on the ground with a strangled cry, but his pain is quickly forgotten when a bright beam of light shoots out of the rock in front of him.

The light is blinding and he is forced to shield his eyes from it. He wants to watch it all. He wants to see this being as it awakens from its prison.

Suddenly, there is a shower of feathers--black feathers--that swirl around him. The light dims slightly and he is able to remove his hand to watch the spectacle in anticipation.

A figure with large black wings appears out of the rock and stares down at him--his eyes wide and alive.

Kantarou's chest tightens and he gasps in realization. A smile tugs at his lips.

"I've found you at last."


	2. 110 : Camouflage

**_Theme: #110 - "Camouflage"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

He was well-hidden. At least he hoped he was.

Haruka sniffed distastefully and blew at a leaf that tickled his lip. Curse these idiots for forcing him into this dumb game of hide-and-seek. This game was for children or that Lord Sugino and his wife.

He shuddered at the memory of stumbling across their last game and tried to block it out.

On the upside to things, he's won all the rounds so far.

It was Kantarou's turn to be the seeker, and so far everyone had been found except for him.

Now all he needed to do was make a beeline for the safe tree and he would win this round for sure. But it was a little difficult when everyone was crowded around the tree.

Stupid Kantarou. Even though it was Suzu's fault for suggesting this game in the first place, it was Kantarou's fault in the end.

It's always Kantaou's fault, even when it's not. But really, who cares?

"Oooh, Haruka."

His eyes widened at the singsong voice. That little cheater, he wouldn't dare!

"Come out, Haruka. I win."

His eye twitched as he felt himself start to obey unwillingly. No, no, no!

"Haruka, come out and declare me the winner."

He slapped a hand over his mouth when he felt the words start forming. No! That little CHEATER.

"Haarrruuukaaaa."

He jumped at the voice, swinging his head around and met the feline smirk of that certain little cheater.

"Heh, found you."

Haruka glared at him for a moment, and only then did he realize what he had to do.

He kicked the little bastard in the shin and made a beeline for the tree.


	3. 146 : Come With Me

**_Theme: #146 - "Come With Me"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

He doesn't know what it is that drives this human to keep him by his side. He doesn't know what thoughts are running through Kantarou's mind the moment he says the hateful words he doesn't really mean to say. All he knows is instinct, and instinct is telling him to flee. To get away, go back to what he was before.

Before he became Haruka.

He jerks his arm when the human reaches for him in a feeble attempt to stop him from leaving and snarls. "Don't touch me!"

The hurt is evident and he tries to fight the urge to wrap him with his arms and apologize profusely.

He's breaking all the rules and he's regretting it all. But he has needs too, like his memories.

He may be Haruka, but he's also the Demon Eating Goblin. He just doesn't recall just how he was before.

Kantarou's lip almost quivers as it threatens to spill his given name, but instead a formality spills. "Demon Eating Goblin...forgive me."

He's stunned for a moment but regains his senses. He narrows his eyes suspiciously and watches his master. "I thought I was Haruka."

The human shrugs with a sad smile. "I thought so too, but I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Kantarou's smile becomes bitter. "Haruka in my mind was my friend, my saviour, and my strength. You may save me from time to time, and you may be strong, but you aren't my friend like I had imagined you to be."

There's a sharp pain in his chest and he wants to object. He wants to prove that he can be that friend he had imagined, but his instinct takes over and laughs cynically in his mind.

"Well I'm sorry that I wasn't what you wanted, but this is how I am."

The human turns his head away and frowns. "I know. I just didn't want to believe it. I have to now."

To hell with it. His instinct it getting out of control. He can feel his pain and the anguish is smothering. He presses a mental weight against the laughing in his mind and tells it to hush up and to let him be. Haruka's here now, not the Demon Eating Goblin. Sure in the future he'll want back what he once was, but now is not that time. Now he has to be Haruka. He has to be that friend.

Hesitantly, he holds out a hand towards Kantarou and earns a surprised face. "Wha--"

"You don't have to believe in everything you see. Life is full of illusions and lies. You should know that. Now, what do you say? Shall we stay out here all night or shall we go back home?"

Kantarou seems speechless, but there's a spark that starts to dance in his eyes as he takes the monster's hand and lets him lead them both home.


	4. 166 : Cursed

**_Theme: #166 - "Cursed"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

The gods up there must really hate him.

He's cursed. He just knows it.

"Hello! I'm here!"

Her high-pitched tone screeches through the walls and he grabs a clump of hair and tugs at it agitatedly. He can feel Haruka's anxious gaze on him but he ignores it.

"Hellloooo?! Is there anybody heeeeeeeere?!"

"In here!" Youko's voice trails out from the kitchen and he can hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet as they race through the halls towards the Kitsune.

"Hi Youko!"

"Hi Suzu!"

"Is Haruka home?"

Oh, here for Haruka again is she? It's always Haruka this, and Haruka that. Oh no, never come see Kantarou. Poor little Kantarou.

"Yup, he's in the usual spot."

The foot steps sound louder than ever and the door swings open and her eyes widen like saucers. "Haruka! You're here!"

Kantarou peers over under his bangs and sees the look on the goblin's face and resists the temptation to laugh at his misfortune. "Erm--yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

She blushes and plays with the hem of her clothes. "Well, I--see--" Her innocent expression darkens. "I thought that make Kantarou sent you out to do some stupid errand or something that he was capable of doing but was too lazy to." She smiles sweetly and the innocence is floating again.

Kantarou feels as if a lead weight was dropped onto his head.

Haruka smiles weakly. "He wouldn't do that."

"Oh wouldn't he? He does it to Youko all the time."

The goblin tries to defend Kantarou but is interrupted with another loud shrill from outside.

"Mr. Ichinomiya! I need your writing for the latest article right now! And you better not tell me you don't have it done because I'm not asking for a stretch on your deadline!" Another head pops in and he backs into the wall with fear.

"Haruka, demon!" He points at his editor and she laughs at him wickedly.

"Oh no! Not a demon! Just your boss. Papers please?"

Yup. He's cursed.


	5. 177 : Deception

**_Theme: #177 - "Deception"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

He knows he shouldn't be easily deceived by her, but there's just something there that says "go along with it lest your soul be sent to hell and burn for eternity".

So, he goes along with it just to save his soul and--as an added bonus--get rid of the annoying little pest.

"Kantarou?" Her innocent voice. Oh god, when did she get here? "Can Haruka come out and play with me and Youko for a bit?"

Haruka's sending him a pleading expression that says "don't send me to the dogs, I promise to be good! I swear!"

So, he ignores it. "Sure! Go right on ahead!" He smiles brightly, and for added affect, sweeps his arm in a welcoming gesture.

Her eyes light up like a greedy child at Christmas. She zooms across the room and gets a firm grip on the poor goblin's hand. In a matter of seconds, she and the poor victim are gone.

Kantarou let's out a breath of relief that he didn't know that he had been holding and sags into the chair. "Finally, the heathen is gone."

A head pops into the doorway and it's Haruka. And he's not looking pleased.

"You traitorous bastard."

Kantarou makes a sheepish face and shrugs. "What do you want me to do?"

Haruka looks exasperated. "Oh I don't know, maybe tell her NO?"

The human looks appalled. "What?! Tell that darling little angel no? That's blasphemy right there. Want me to burn in hell?"

The goblin is smirking when he cracks his knuckles. "Oh you're going to be burning one way or another. In fact, I'll gladly be the one to start the fire."

"Haruka! Let's play house! I can be the mommy and you can be the daddy and Youko can be our baby!"

The greenish hue to Haruka's face is priceless, and as much as he tries to resist, Kantarou can't help but laugh as the goblin strangles him.


	6. 221 : Earth

**_Theme: #221 - "Earth"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

He won't admit his curiosity, so he lingers behind under the shade of tree and pretends to be lost in a daydream.

Youko has brought out some items that he rarely sees, and she lays them out on the ground. They're a set of mini tools-- a spade, a small hand rake, a small hoe, and several packets of seeds.

She pulls a set of thick gardening gloves out of her pockets and slides them on with a smile as she kneels down on the dirt. She stares up at the sky for a moment, and Haruka decides to slip a peek to see what is so interesting up there.

Birds. Nothing more.

He sighs and returns to watching her as she returns to her task.

She starts by clearing up a patch that's covered in brown and red leaves from last fall. She starts to tear out the grass and he's alarmed at her ferocity. Perhaps she's angry and trying to vent?

Then why torture the earth like that?

At one point, she cries out when an earthworm lands on her lap and she jumps up to do a dance, but overall, nothing exciting happens.

So, he falls asleep.

It's probably an hour later, he's not sure, but he wakes to her hollering a loud whoop.

"All right! All done!" She claps the dirt from her gloves and he raises an eyebrow when he stares at the patch of bare ground that she had tore up.

"I don't see anything amazing." He scrutinizes her.

She smiles and waves a finger, undeterred by his attitude. "You'll have to wait a couple days. I'll show you."

A few days later come, and his curiosity has no bounds. He waits until she's busy arguing with Kantarou and sneaks out back.

He stares at the patch of earth carefully and sees several small sprouts that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

He sits on the ground where Youko had sat and stares up at the sky.

He sees some birds. Nothing more.


	7. 293 : Fun Times

**_Theme: #293 - "Fun Times"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

"Haruka!" Youko cried out in alarm as he bashed a bottle against the wall. "What are you doing?!"

He stopped and turned. "I'm trying to get the little ball out," he responded flatly and held up the glass boredly.

The fox blinked once before sighing. "You're not supposed to get the ball out! It's in there for a reason."

"If there's a way to get it in, there is a way to get it out." He scrutinized the bottle.

The girl sighed just as Kantarou stepped out.

"What's all that noise?"

Youko pointed to Haruka, who was trying to get it out (yet again) with his finger. The exorcist instantly jumped. "No! Don't do that! You'll just get your finger stuck again!"

The goblin froze, then slowly turned his head with a strained expression. "Um..."

Both Youko and Kantarou sighed.

"He got it stuck again, didn't he?"

"Most likely."

Haruka shoved the bottle into Kantarou's face. "Get it off."

"Get it off yourself! You got it stuck, get it unstuck!"

"I can't."

"Sure you can!"

"Just get it off, stupid!"

"I'm not the stupid one here, stupid! Getting your finger stuck in a bottle again, and for what? A ball that's not supposed to come out?!"

"It's shiny."

Youko shook her head and went back into the house, slamming the door to drown out their arguing and loud thud of a bottle slamming against a person's head.


	8. 317 : Gray

**_Theme: #317 - "Gray"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

It's pouring when he wakes up, and he all too quickly realizes that he just doesn't want to get out of bed today.

He lays on the futon and contemplates getting some tea before he crushes that thought and buries himself deeper into the soft texture of the blanket.

Screw being the early bird getting the worm, even goblins can sleep in if they wanted to.

He's about to fall asleep when he hears a loud thud from the kitchen and thinks that maybe Youko is up and about. It wouldn't surprise him, so he decides to get up and see what he can do to help the poor girl before Kantarou came out to ruin the day.

He crawls out of bed and heads downstairs, not even caring in the least about his shabby, sleep-driven appearance. He yawns as he enters the doorway and nearly chokes on the air when he sees not the fox girl, but Kantarou attempting to get the tea ready.

The exorcist looks up with a stunned expression before grinning that god-smacking grin. "Oh, hey. I didn't wake you, did I?"

Haruka shakes his head and stares at the pot of hot water and the tea leaves that are scattered about. "Youko is going to kill you for wasting those leaves."

"I'm not wasting them! I'll clean them up, promise!" He makes a move to sweep them off the counter but the goblin grabs his wrist before he can.

"I'll clean it. Don't give the poor girl a heart attack." With that, he carefully collects the leaves and replaces them in their bag and watches as the human sets about to his task.

Kantarou turns to him with a grin. "You want a cup?"

The goblin makes a face. "I'll wait for Youko to get up and make some. Hers is much better than yours."

"Aww, I'm hurt. That hurts you know! So rude." Kantarou huffs and resorts to ignoring him.

Haruka shuffles across the kitchen and heads out to the back porch. He slides the door open and steps out, entering a world of different shades of gray.


	9. 356 : Holiday

**_Theme: #356 - "Holiday"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

Kantarou sinks into the warm water with a content sigh. "Ah, this is nice."

Haruka glares at him from his perch in the tree and Kantarou grins up at him. "Oh come on, you're not mad at me are you?"

"You abandoned her."

The exorcist feigns innocence. "I offered to let her come along, but she resisted. Kept saying she had enough without me around."

Haruka snaps at him. "You owe her! She's probably crying at the door right now, begging for you to come back."

"And what, give up this wonderful holiday that the professor gave me? Dearie me no way!" He swims across the bath towards the wooden fence and knocks on it. "Hey, Suzu, Youko, Haruka says we should go back. What do you say?"

"Hell no!"

"Um..."

"Suzu! You are NOT siding with him this time!"

"Uh..."

Kantarou shrugs at the goblin. "Out voted I see. Sorry, Haruka. Guess you'll be going back alone."

The goblin narrows his eyes and snorts. "It's your paycheck.

Meanwhile, back at the Ichinomiya residence, a certain editor just found the note left behind on the door with a little heart drawn on the bottom.

_'Gone for a holiday._

_Be back eventually._

_Love, _

_Kantarou._

_P.S._

_Haruka made me do it.'_


	10. 405 : Insanity

**_Theme: #405 - "Insanity"_**  
**Warnings:** Shonen-ai. Boy (forced) on boy.

It's official.

He's gone completely over the edge.

He cringes inwardly as the exorcist cuddles close to him and plays with his hair. He shouldn't let a human get close like this. He was not human.

They had an age difference. Humans died soon, goblins lived long. It would never work out.

Demons should be with demons. Monsters with monsters. Goblins with...goblins.

And humans with humans.

"Haruka," the voice is husky and it sends shivers up his spine. A hand brushes up into his thick strands and plays with them. "What's on your mind?"

He wants to say nothing, but he speaks slowly, carefully. "How can this be?"

There's a hum of confusion and he continues. "How did you get close to me like this? How will this work? I'm a goblin, you're a human. We don't exist together for a reason."

Kantarou laughs and smiles. "But we are, aren't we?"

Yes, apparently, they were.

Haruka shakes his head and pulls away. "This is insane."

The exorcist droops over his back and hugs him. "Since when have we been sane? Haruka, if this is what you want, then you can have it. No questions or snags. If you want to leave, well, then I think we can sort something out."

The goblin bites his lip. "But--"

"The world is just a little bit crazy, but who's asking it? I'm certainly not." Kantarou presses his face against Haruka's neck and inhales his scent. "Let them think we're insane. Nobody's completely right in the mind anyway."

And for once, Haruka finds that he can't help but agree with him.


	11. 450 : Kitsune

**_Theme: #450 - "Kitsune"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

"Ta-da!"

He stares at her boredly as she holds up her paws and grins. She does a spin and whips her tail around with a flick before opening her eyes and sees him looking away--

--looking mightily indifferent.

"So, what do you think?"

He glances over and raises an eyebrow. "About--?"

She groans, exasperated. "This is my true form. What do you think?"

"It's fine."

She sighs. "Right, I forgot. You're the Demon-Eater. You're much better than a little old fox like me."

He rolls his eyes at her dramatic antics. "I didn't say that."

She points at him. "You were thinking it. Well, if you're so great, let's see your true form, neh?"

He tenses before turning his back to her. "This is my true form," he lies.

She knows it and expresses it out loud. "Liar! Where's the claws? The fangs? The wings?! The goblin-ness?!"

He scoots so there's more distance between them. "You've seen it."

She closes in on that distance. "So, and you've seen lots of foxes, but why are you afraid of showing your form?"

Haruka rises. "I may lose myself."

With that, Youko watches as he takes off in flight.


	12. 469 : Lice

**_Theme: #469 - "Lice"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

"AAAAAH! DEMON-EATER!"

There is a loud crash as a door flies off and smashes into the floor. Sugino stands in the hole with his eyes wide--panicked.

"Demon-eater! Something is wrong with Muuchan!"

Haruka gives him a flat look. "So what am I now, a doctor?"

Suddenly, the white goblin's face is in his. "You have to help me!"

He glares. "Since when? Get out of my face."

Kantarou intervenes to avoid having anymore of his house destroyed. "Calm down, Sugino. Tell us what's wrong."

Sugino's eyes water. "Muuchan hasn't been herself lately. She's been acting irritable, and doing a lot of strange things."

The exorcist waves his hands. "Such as?"

The goblin looks thoughtful. "Like rubbing against the ground, trees, and rocks. She's also grabbed sticks and scratched her back with them."

Haruka growls. "Maybe she just has an itch, you idiot."

"I know when she has an itch!" Sugino flares. "But this is ALL the TIME! She never stops! Just look!" He suddenly swung around and pointed outside to where the poor little creature stood, scratching her head.

"Muu?"

Kantarou stares. "I'm sorry, but maybe it's dry skin or a rash. She's not possessed if that is what you're hoping for."

Sugino's eyes start to water again when suddenly Haruka speaks.

"Lice."

Heads swivel and eyes stare but he boredly drinks his tea.

"Lice yokai?" Sugino suggests helpfully but Haruka shakes his head.

"Just lice."

Sugino whimpers as Youko walks out with a bottle and hands it to him with a smile. "Have fun."


	13. 524 : My Reason To Smile

**_Theme: #524 - "My Reason To Smile"_**  
**Warnings:** Implications.

Never before had he felt such emotions in his life.

His heart feels light, his smile isn't forced, and his life feels good. It's like being in endless flight, floating freely to wherever he pleases.

He sees him and he feels invincible. He feels his skin under his fingertips and knows that it's real and not a dream, so he doesn't have to hold his breath and wait for the joy and ecstasy to disappear. It's here, it's his, and nobody else can have it.

Kantarou wraps his arms around Haruka's waist and inhales the scent of him. Haruka raises a brow and stares down at him with a raised eyebrow, a critical glint to his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Kantarou grins up at him. "Reveling in your presence."

The goblin sighs with exasperation. "Why?"

The exorcist buries his face in the jacket and squeezes him. "Because this seems too good to be real. I'm afraid you'll slip away on me or I'll wake up to find that it's only been a dream this whole time."

There is a silence for a moment, and then a pair of strong arms reach down and pull him closer. "I'm real and I'm not leaving. So stop acting weird."

Kantarou laughs and merely keeps smiling into the fabric.


	14. 626 : Pink Panther

**_Theme: #626 - "Pink Panther"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

**Notes:** Anyone who has seen the movies knows that the Pink Panther is actually the diamond, which is named so because of the flaw in the middle where it looks like a leaping pink panther.

Haruka sits quietly and polishes the glass items on the stand with gentleness and great care. He holds up the bottle to the light streaming in from the window and observes it just long enough to determine it satisfactory and places it in its place and moves on to a large disk that's clear.

He is in the middle of polishing when he sees a distortion in the crystal clearness of it. Alarmed, he holds up to the light and looks at it closely.

They're little air bubbles--trapped inside the glass for eternity.

He relaxes when he realizes that the glass was not intentionally harmed and resumes polishing with a hum.

_Buh__ dah.__ Buh dah. Buh dah. Buh dah. Buh dah. Buh dah. Buh daaaaah..._


	15. 644 : Pretender

**_Theme: #644 - "Pretender"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

He can see right through Haruka.

He looks past the acts and can see plainly just what is really on his mind, his capability, and his feelings.

This façade, he doesn't understand wholesomely why this goblin puts it on, but he has his theories. His image? His pride?

Youko says that it may have to do with Haruka not wanting to get too close to a human to have a bond that'll hurt when broken by time.

It's understandable, but Kantarou finds pretending is useless. Face the facts head on--things happen. People die, yokai live, tengu exist alone. Sometimes things change a little along this timeline where goblins coexist with humans or humans become yokai and live longer than normally.

It's not as if he planned for things to turn out the way they had. He will say this much- he did plan on meeting Haruka, he did plan on being friends with Haruka, and he did intend on naming the Demon Eating Goblin. He just didn't think beyond that point.

He doesn't' pretend that he didn't either. He admits it point blank when Haruka confronted him about the contract that he didn't know what was going to go from here, but he did know a couple of things:

"I do not intend to release you from the name contract."

and

"I want Haruka to be my friend, not my servant."

And for once, he's satisfied when Haruka shows sincere surprise at the last statement and he doesn't pretend to seem a little hesitant at this request. His nervousness is plain for all to see.

He likes this honestly and not the act from before.


	16. 676 : Reflections

**_Theme: #676 - "Reflections"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

"They say that when you look in the mirror, it reflects what your true form and personality is." Youko dragged Suzu into the hall of mirrors with Kantarou and Haruka trailing in from behind.

Suzu's eyes widened. "Really? Where did you hear that from?"

Youko grins. "When you're stuck with Kantarou as your master, you tend to get stuck with a lot of books. I read it in one of the old fable books. I thought it was an interesting statement."

Haruka snorts. "Stupid humans and their philosophies."

Youko rolls her eyes and Kantarou merely laughs at him. "I'd like to hear some of your philosophies some time if ours are so dumb."

The goblin glares. "We do not create philosophies. We state the truth. We are blunt."

"Oh?"

_"'Pursue life as though the existence ends before the dawn's breech'_? Please, why can't they just say 'Enjoy life because you could die at any time?'"

Kantarou feels the beads of sweat forming at his brow as Suzu and Youko stare at the goblin as if he had sprouted a man-eating head. "Eh--it doesn't sound so cynical or depressing? Come on, Haruka. Be nice."

Youko brings them around a corner where the walls are lined with various mirrors of various sizes and shapes. "Here we go! Let's go Suzu!"

"So what do we look for if we try to see the truth in a person?" The girl asks as they bolt into the aisle.

"Hmm. I don't know, it didn't say. I guess you could look in their eyes or their expression for starters."

When Kantarou and Haruka start after the girls, Haruka looks everywhere except at the mirrors.


	17. 742 : Silence

**_Theme: #742 - "Silence"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

When he arrives at the house, it's dark.

And it's silent.

He slips through the front door like a whisper and observes his surroundings. Everything is still clean and in its proper place. It's almost like he had never left for six months at all. But it's still not exactly the same.

It's too quiet.

Despite it being evening, usually the house was alive with games and noise. Not quiet and darkness.

Haruka slips into the hallway and heads up to the next floor and finds that the study and several more rooms remain untouched.

He enters his own room, his former room, and sees that it too remains untouched.

His glass collection still sits on the stand in the corner, but they no longer gleam. There is a thin layer of dust on them, and it dulls the sheen that they once held.

Part of him is bitterly disappointed, but another part of him isn't surprised at all. Youko respected him, and always upheld his wishes of not entering his room or touching his things--even for cleaning. The part that is bitterly disappointed is that there are no fingerprints in the dust on the bottles, signaling Kantarou's late night visits and longings.

He sighs and is about to leave when a hushed voice shakes him out of his skin. "Haruka?"

He turns his head slowly and sees him.

Wide red eyes stare at him, mouth opening and closing like he wants to say something--anything--yet can't form the words.

The silence is deafening and Haruka escapes it with a simple dash across the room and finds himself catching Kantarou in his arms.

"I'm sorry."


	18. 763 : Soda Pop

**_Theme: #763 - "Soda Pop"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

The first thing he ever drank when he joined Kantarou isn't tea. It isn't water. It isn't even alcoholic.

No, the first thing he ever drank was out of a glass bottle, decorated in a brightly colored label, and had a little ball floating around inside it.

He had seen a random human sitting on a bench while drinking it contently and had questioned Kantarou and Youko, who offered a "He's drinking soda."

His interest was peaked, and so Kantarou (under Youko's supervision and Suzu's orders) had bought the group their own bottles of the fizzy drink.

Haruka was too nervous to take a taste, and only after some encourage from Youko and a blushing smile from Suzu (and an order from Kantarou), he took his first sip of soda.

It tingled on his lips, bubbled in his mouth, and burned down his throat. It was cold, it was new, it was delicious. Never had he had the luxury of tasting something that had such effects.

After savoring the beverage, he was about to discard the bottle when he heard and rattling from within and stared.

And smiled as he stuck his finger in to capture the shiny little orb.


	19. 796 : Success

**_Theme: #796 - "Success"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

At last, he's done it.

For so long he had trained for it. Endless days and lengthy nights, he worked hard--training till he could train no more.

He receives a congratulatory pat on the back from Youko and he grins up at her as she pours him another cup of tea.

"I did it!"

She smiles at him knowingly. "I know you did."

"I did it all by myself!"

"I know." It's like talking to a child who had just brought home his first macaroni art portrait from arts and crafts class to show his mommy and daddy. He does a little jig in his seat and throws his hands up in the air.

"I did it!"

Haruka glares at him from the other side of the table and snorts. "We heard you the first time."

Kantarou slaps his hands onto the wooden surface and leans forward with a smirk. "I beat you! Without cheating!"

There's silence, and then Haruka's lip starts to curl like the Grinch's.

Only then does Kantarou realize his mistake and starts waving his hands. "Eh, not like I ever cheated, mind you!"

There's a sinister little aura emanating from Haruka as he chants _cheater, cheating, pumpkin eater_ under his breath.


	20. 806 : Surface

**_Theme: #806 - "Surface"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

"You have to remember, he may look like this 'Haruka' you imagine, but underneath," Sugino leans back against the wall and clings to Muuchan protectively as he stares out the window, "he is still the Demon Eating Goblin. He's dangerous."

Kantarou waves a hand. "I know; you don't need to remind me. Besides, I've been in contact with far more dangerous things."

A fist slams down, startling both Muuchan and Kantarou. Sugino even appears slightly off from what he did. "You don't get it. There is nothing more dangerous than him. He's at the top. He's the number one. Everything and everyone fears him for his powers!"

They glance outside and watch as he, Suzu, and Youko play. Or at least the girls are and here's merely trying to blend into the wall and they keep dragging him into their hopscotch game.

Kantarou sighs. "I know who he is, Sugino. I haven't forgotten. How could I? I searched for him all my life."

The goblin scowls. "And now you have him."

"I do."

"And you have any intentions of releasing him from the contract?"

Kantarou pauses with the cup of tea at his lips. He smirks at the demon as he gets ready to drink. "Nope."

And that's that.


	21. 818 : Take A Chance On Me

**_Theme: #818 - "Take A Chance On Me"_**  
**Warnings:** Shonen-ai. Boy (forced) on boy.

"No. It's too crazy." Kantarou zips into his study and waits for Haruka to appear before slamming the door. Almost instantly he drops onto the floor with his legs crossed with a scowl on his face.

The goblin sighs on the other side of the door and opens it gently with a finger. "You're not listening Kantarou, I--"

"It's the contract. That's why you're doing it!" Kantarou's eyes are wild and his finger is quivering as he points at the figure in the doorway. "You just want to seduce me so I'd release you, isn't it?"

Haruka glares. "This isn't about the stupid contract!"

"Haruka, tell the truth!"

"This isn't about the stupid contract!"

Kantarou's eyes narrow at the goblin who is giving him an irritated look. "You're good. But I'm better."

The other occupant throws his hands up the air before whipping his head towards the exorcist. "You know what? I've had enough." He slams the screen door with a thud and hovers over the stricken master.

The man scoots away from the goblin. "W-what are you going to do? Kill me?"

Haruka's expression shows his agitation and his utmost surprise at the comment. "What? Are you stupid? No!" He swoops down and grabs the man by the back of the head and pulls his face up to his. "I'm going to kiss you."

Red eyes widen in alarm before relaxing and closing as the mouths crash together.

It's only when fingers start wandering does Haruka break away with a look of surprise on his own face. "But I thought you--"

"Shut up, Haruka," Kantarou pulls him back and before the make contact again, he murmurs. "And just kiss me."


	22. 851 : The Thunder

**_Theme: #851 - "The Thunder"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

It's morning, but it's bleak outside. There's a low rumble as dark clouds invade the sky, and gently drops of water start to fall.

Kantarou sighs as he stares out the window at the incoming storm. "I wanted to go outside."

Haruka sniffs as he raises his bowl to his lips. "You sound like a child."

The exorcist opts to ignore the comment and sighs again. "Listen to that rain, it's going to get heavy out there. I hope everyone is in their homes."

"It's morning. I really don't think anyone has actually left them yet."

There's a flash of light and both occupants jump from the abruptness. A few seconds later, there's a low rumble that makes the floor tremble.

Kantarou backs away from the window and takes his place at the table. "I'm surprised that it hasn't woke Youko up yet. That's quite loud."

"It's louder outside," there's a thoughtful look on his face as he places the bowl onto the table. "In fact, the loudest I've ever heard it was actually flying above the clouds. It's like a roar."

The exorcist shudders. "I'm good. Don't want to go out there anytime soon anyway. I'm more afraid of the lightning and being struck by it, you know?"

Haruka shrugs. "I've stood out in storms and never been struck before."

Kantarou glares. "You control the lightning, what do you expect?"

The goblin merely smiles as another roll of thunder rumbles through the house.


	23. 865 : Time After Time

**_Theme: #865 - "Time After Time"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

Countless times he's tried to pry his way inside. Countless times the thing he tried to pry inside escaped.

It's a repetitive cycle. Kantarou is rash. Haruka saves him. Haruka chides him. Kantarou jokes. Haruka gets upset. Kantarou questions this. Haruka flees to the sky.

It always starts and ends the same.

Time after time.

He knows that Haruka had some bad experiences. He wants him to reveal them--not forcefully, by means of contract. He wants Haruka to trust him enough to actually let him go into those portions of his mind and see just what horrible things happened that caused him to brush away from human contact.

So many times he's been tempted to tell Haruka to stay and to talk to him. Tell him why he's so upset. But that would be forceful. And Kantarou doesn't want that.

His patience can only last so long though. So in the end, he just resumes the cycle.

Rash. Saved. Chide. Joke. Anger. Questions. Flee.

Time after time.


	24. 955 : Winds Of Change

**_Theme: #955 - "Winds Of Change"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

It's been years since they had last made contact. He had released the contract on Haruka, and they went their separate ways.

He no longer intentionally hunts for yokai or oni anymore. In fact, his exorcism side business seemed to had gone into a slump for a while. His writing, however, is still the major (and only) money bringer into the house, and since he has more free time now, he uses it for writing articles for the daily publisher.

It doesn't amount to much, but it does bring in enough to pay for bills and get groceries. When he finishes his books, however, it's more than enough to get them by for a couples of months. Youko gives him as much positive encourage ("SIT DOWN AND WRITE! NO PLAYING!") with his work, and it usually pays in the end.

Sugino still comes by--only because Muuchan does. She is still persistent in coming in to steal a hug (or two) from Kantarou, even with her husband in the room shrieking like a banshee.

They don't talk about the past. It's not because it's too painful--there's just nothing to talk about. They've all moved on.

It isn't until one night that the truth comes out.

Kantarou was sitting quietly on the porch, staring at the moon. It was silent, save for the few crickets that chirped in the yard.

There was a slight _fwoosh__, _and then several dark feathers fell out of the sky.

Without a second thought, he grabs them out of the air and grips them tightly in his fist. He stares at them, and his eyes shoot up to the sky where he sees the dark silhouette disappearing into the night.

And only then does he realize that he never moved on at all and that nothing's really changed.


	25. 992 : You're In The Army Now

**_Theme: #992 - "You're In the Army Now"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

"All right!" Youko stomped her foot onto the floor and stood proudly. "Here's the deal! Starting today we're all going to pull our weight around. It's been too long since I've actually had somebody come and help me with anything, so, as a new house rule, I won't be the only one doing the work around here."

She started to stroll with a slight bounce to her step as she passed Haruka, Kantarou, and Suzu as they watched her earnestly.

"As you already know, I am the one who does the chores around the house. That includes laundry, cooking, cleaning, and above all," at this she leaned in and sneered evilly at Kantarou. "Babysitting."

He glared. "I'm not a baby!" He cocked an eyebrow at the sudden snort that came from beside him.

"Hush!" Everyone resumed staring and the fox thwapped a fist into the palm of her hand. "You all have your tools of the trade. You know what to do with them."

Suzu held up a tea pot, Haruka held up a broom, and Kantarou had a basket of laundry in front of him piled up to his chin. His eyebrow twitched.

"There is no way--"

"Kantarou!"

The exorcist glared. "Don't make me use the contract!"

A broom connected with the back of his head and he dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. "Aaah! Haruka! What was that for?"

The goblin shrugged as he nudged him with his foot. "You're in the way. I'm trying to clean the porch."

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
And thus we conclude the Tactics portion of the 1000 themes challenge.


End file.
